


Love Potions: for the Faint of Heart

by authenticaussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [70]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Personality-Affecting Spell/Potion, idk can you call a love potion a drug? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie
Summary: When someone you don't recognise drugs your sort-of best-friend definite-crush maybe-(?)-boyfriend, things can get...dicey.It gets even worse when you find out that youdorecognise the unrecognised, and he's definitely lying about what's going on.Oh, and you can't forget that your almost-maybe-potential-boyfriend is unmistakably in love with someone else (even if it's not his fault).
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Love Potions: for the Faint of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "“ this tea is amazing! we should get married” for mas? from the pove potion meme"
> 
> Love potions.........ohhh mANNNN love potions //clutches heart BRUH

“This tea is amazing,” Marco says, and then he looks up, looks straight at Ace, and a grin pulls at his face. “We should get married.”

The whiplash makes him blink. Ace opens his mouth to try and speak, then closes it again. “What?” he finally manages, and Marco’s grin grows softer at the same time as the noise in the bar lulls.

“We should get married?” he says again, a questioning lilt to his words, and the bar seems to echo with what he’s said. Ace looks back, catching Izo and Thatch and Namur blinking at him, and then turns just in time to catch Marco leaning forwards, way too close for his suddenly skip-stopping heart.

“Where- where did this come from?” Ace says, and can’t help the stilted laugh that leaves his lips as he tries to break the silence. “Marco, I’m not really- _you’re_ not really-″

“I love you,” Marco says, and then his hand is cupping Ace’s cheek and Ace finds he can’t breathe. “You being on the crew has made me happy. You’re so full of life, and passion, and I want to make _you_ happy for as long as you’ll let me. And if you want to marry me, then that means you’d let me do it for the rest of our lives.”

His mouth opens and closes soundlessly again, the warmth of Marco’s palm more effective in silencing him than any threat, and in the moment where he tries to collect his thoughts, he suddenly hears a soft,

“…Well shit.”

His eyes find the blond waiter who’d given Marco his tea, and something sharp pricks at his chest as he stands. “What was that?”

The waiter pauses, startled, and in the half-second that Ace can see their eyes, he _knows_ that the waiter plans to lie _._ The waiter has something to lie about. He surges out of the chair, heedless to Marco’s small, _Ace?_ and hauls the waiter up by the front of his shirt.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” he snarls, and the waiter’s eyes go wide, his hands raising open-palmed and submissive to his shoulders.

“I just work here,” the blond says, but there’s a cadence in his voice that makes Ace’s rage pool hot in his stomach. Thin smoke begins to rise from the waiter’s shirt. Marco rests his fingertips in the middle of Ace’s back at the same time as the waiter’s eyes go wide, and the tiny chill makes him loosen his grip just slightly, his eyes still narrowed.

“Ace, baby, what’s-”

“Don’t _call_ me that,” Ace spits, and shakes the waiter as though that will jar words free from his stupid lying mouth. “Whatdid you _do_?”

“Put me down?” the waiter says, but Ace scoffs, the corner of his mouth drawn in a harsh smile. He lifts the waiter even further, till their toes barely touch the floor, and the waiter gives a startled choking noise. “Ca-can’t answer if you-” they try, but then their words get caught in a wheeze

“Ace, put him down, yoi!”

“It’s _just_ a semi-autonomous amorous philtre,” the blond says, eyes all wide and innocent, but those aren’t understandable words _,_ and nobody makes things hard to understand unless they don’t want to be understood. Izo gasps behind Ace and a second later, his knife is at the blond’s throat. 

“You gave Marco a _love potion_?” Izo hisses, and Ace flares up again in rage at the implication. The blond swears, and then suddenly he’s out of Ace’s grasp and Ace is stumbling back into Izo’s arms. 

“Wha-?” he says, and looks to see the waiter cradled in Marco’s arms, Marco glaring at all of them like _they’re_ the ones to blame. Glaring at them, as though he cares more about this pirate-drugging asshole than his _family._

The words _love potion_ come back to him unbidden just as the blond kisses Marco’s cheek and Marco’s expression softens with barely hidden adoration. A sick, burning bile surges in the back of Ace’s throat. 

Oh this just _sucks._

**Author's Note:**

> <33 please review!!!! I love comments ;w;


End file.
